Millions of people around the world enjoy celebrating holidays, such as Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukah, Rosh Hashanah, Kwanzaa, New Years, and so forth. Celebration often entails people displaying illuminated devices in their windows for home residents, guests, and passersby to enjoy.
One conventional form of illuminated device takes the form of a device that backlights a translucent and/or transparent sheet of glass or plastic having a themed graphical design, such as a Jack-o-lantern, turkey, Christmas tree, etc. These are sometimes called backlit graphical displays or lightboxes. Some lightboxes allow replacing the glass or plastic sheet for one holiday with a glass or plastic sheet for another, thus allowing use of the device for a wide range of holidays, special occasions, or other home signage.
The present inventor recognized that conventional lightboxes are problematic for several reasons. First, the interchangeable graphic sheets are at risk of being lost or damaged, because conventional lightboxes lack a way of storing the sheets that are not in use during a particular holiday. Second, many lightboxes are designed to stand upright on window sills with a solid base, but some window sills are too small for some light boxes, limiting their use. Third, many lightboxes use separate AC adapters for power, which can not only be lost or confused with the adapters for other devices, but can also detract from the beauty of holiday decorations.
Accordingly, the present inventor has recognized a need for better lightboxes.